


電競 段子03

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發





	電競 段子03

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發

*****

 

01

聖誕節怎麼過？

首先，那是西方的節日。其次，那是商人的節日。最後，那是情人的節日。

韓王浩一不是西方人二不是散財童子三沒有對象，所以聖誕節怎麼過？

I don't know.

說太多次說到都有點森氣囉。

「你們聖誕節也不會跟朋友出去啊！會待在自己家裡吧？」

觀眾說是。

觀眾又說，不然開台直播？

觀眾循循善誘，開台直播的話，會有很多人陪你唷~

所以，聖誕節會開台直播嗎？

「不知道啦！」

森77耶。

 

02

郭寶成對自己的臉蛋很有自信。

人稱電競花美男的金鍾仁沒有意見，他是大哥哥，不適合參與年輕人對臉蛋的討論，畢竟他覺得自己散發的應該要是熟男的魅力。

蔣范賢跟金東河就是，笑他。

金光熙拉著他去鏡子前，嘟嘟嚷嚷，我覺得我比你還好看啊。郭寶成回，哥我比你好看的。金光熙翻白眼深深覺得這個人沒救了，不如去吃雞。

文宇燦是天使，開開心心的說，我覺得我們都很帥，大家都很帥！東河哥剪了這顆頭也很帥的！

金光熙心想，啊算了他就不該指望他們的審美觀。

韓王浩一邊盯著郭寶成，一邊點開金秀賢的照片。然後哈哈大笑。

郭寶成是個老實的孩子，他就默默的被笑，韓王浩又笑咪咪的轉頭看他，郭寶成被盯的不好意思，再說了一次，金秀賢可以的話，我覺得我一定可以的。

「寶成，職業選手呀，只要打好遊戲就好了。」韓王浩眨著眼對他說。

「但能打多久啊，退休以後，就去出道好了。」

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈────

LongZhu的隊友，各個都不當人的。

郭寶成想，我又不是說我，我是說王浩哥。他長得好看啊。

監督姜東勛笑笑聽著家裡的小朋友說的話，默默走過來抓抓大家的下巴又摸摸大家的頭，不無慈愛的說，啊，我們的孩子都長得很好看啊。

「啊監督你也長的很帥的。」

「是啊是啊，真的很帥的，很多粉絲這麼說的。」

「監督這樣，有女朋友的吧？」韓王浩脫口而出。

說完以後就自己愣住了。大家依舊吵吵鬧鬧，取笑著郭寶成，但韓王浩突然就沒了聲音，摘下耳機呆呆地抬頭看人。

韓王浩想，這樣的玩笑是不是不適當的？他是不是不應該這樣隨便呢？他說錯話的話要怎麼辦？這種話是會被訓話的嗎？怎麼辦呢？

姜東勛似有感應的回頭看他，笑起來眉眼彎彎，走過去摸摸他的頭，非常溫柔的那種。

「沒事的。」姜東勛靜靜說著。

韓王浩就笑了。

「昂。」

 

03

李在宛說自己皮膚很好，根本不用化妝，美麗又開心。

「王浩啊，皮膚管理這麼勤勞，那也是沒用的！」

韓王浩可是每晚都大罐小罐往臉上抹，還會敷面膜，如果沒有直播就把瀏海夾起來讓肌膚透氣，洗澡的時候臉是清潔重點之一，洗面乳都還千挑萬選，一天到晚喝水就是要補水讓肌膚保持滋潤。

『為什麼哥皮膚這麼好啊？太奇怪了！』

『奇怪？才不奇怪呢，這是天生麗質。哦？天生的！』

『哼。』

李在宛瞇了瞇小眼睛，看著聊天室說他是在嫌棄韓王浩，哦，他們要去告狀，哦，明天網路會有新聞，哦，職業選手攻擊他人。

『王浩啊，皮膚很差是沒有救的。』

『哥你走開啦。』

就算你皮膚很差啊，我們還是很喜歡你的。就算我這樣胖嘟嘟的，你不也很喜歡我的嗎？

「因為是感情很好的弟弟才這麼說的啊。」

李在宛在小房間裡說道。

 

*****

 

20171216

20171217加註：LZ主教練不只有女朋友，是有兒子的身份了(如果我沒誤會)，那天開直播才知道的，上面內文的東西就忽略吧。


End file.
